narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kazeyo
Response Kaze,my friend,I am interested,of course,but I may drag you down because of my timezone.I agree to move forward if you agree to accept this problem,sir.If you post thursday for example,my post may only arrive friday and so on.Leaving this out,I am motivated in continuing to work with you three on this project.Shien 13:10, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello Welcome to Naruto Fanon Wiki. I am the dark ninja. Have fun! The dark ninja 00:40, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Uchiha Clan II and Yamagakure You have my permission. Ten Tailed Fox 03:07, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Kumo I noticed your character is fleeing to Kumo, my char is the raikage, if u want them to talk or have somekind of action let me knw. Itachisharkak 20:44, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Nevermind I am leavin NF Itachisharkak 05:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC) im confusing I came back, again. ._. I am odd, but now I am back and will work with you and your character. The reason I left was to make Teru mad. I succsed so I am back and happy. Itachisharkak 15:55, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi How did you make the chart?! Sting! TenRyuoh! 00:03, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I would greatly appreciate that. Sting! TenRyuoh! 00:51, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Strength Speed Intelligence As for the numbers,I'll let you do that. Sting! TenRyuoh! 01:15, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Donaku,Sakuto,and Naomi Your welcome. Thank you for helping me with the charts. Sting! TenRyuoh! 23:56, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok,just let me know when you upload them. Sting! TenRyuoh! 22:57, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks You're welcome then. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 13:39, October 4, 2009 (UTC) About Chongiru Listen, I don't mind if you want to RP and attempt to capture Chongiru, but as far as I'm concerned, the Official NF Akatsuki does not have anything to do with my stories for him, so I am not gonna allow him to be captured. I'm sorry if this comes off as mean or rude, but I do have other plans for him and I plan to keep him around for awhile, so while I would love to RP with you and I will post as soon as I can, I regret to inform you that Chongiru must not be captured during the RP. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 17:45, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Stats thanks alot for doing this, il tell people you make em for you XD. ok, so the stats are in percentage: -Ninjutsu : 90% -Taijutsu 10% -Genjutsu 50% -Intelligence 70% -Strength 50% -Speed 100% -Stamina 30% -Seal Knowledge 100% and regarding the colour, blue would be just fine, ans once again, thanks alot =) Jokingswood 20:41, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks thanks alot for helping me out =) Genzomoto Has he been captured and sealed by Akatsuki? If so, may I replace him with my own Jinchuriki? --Thepantheon 01:48, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Can Kazeyo Fuyutama Be My Character's Sensei Can Kazeyo Fuyutama be my character Kyosuke Hyuga Sensei?--YaijunRinnegan Better? is this better on my character --YaijunRinnegan 17:11, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Done Salvaging Is the good enough for your character Kazeyo Fuyutama to be my character's sensei YaijunRinnegan Well i chose your character because personally i think He's the best character on this wikia--YaijunRinnegan 00:59, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Can my character Soifon be a fuyutama it would explain more how she didn't die from the experimentation--YaijunRinnegan 03:35, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Fight Hey waddaya think of your character Kazeyo Fuyutama fighting Masshiro Taiyou? Respond on my talk page. Kai - Talk 17:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :There's no need to kill. You can destroy some paths if you like. lolz. Kai - Talk 07:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Lolz Lol i mean no disrespect Kazeyo but the pic of Shirokaze Fuyatama is actually a man. Lolz if hes suppose to be a women for your story than so be it. Just wanted to let you know :P -Fahuem Umm No not at all....by no means...I didnt know if you knew i just thought it was funny at first. Really im sorry if I annoyed or wasted any of your time. Im sorry :( Creation Could I create a Fuyutama clan member? YaijunRinnegan 16:43, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for bad grammar YaijunRinnegan 18:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) uhh Im not sure what you mean, but i really didnt mean to be annoyance to you. Im sorry I really dont want you to think im just a burden. Thanks Hey thanks dude, I would be happy to battle one of your characters, even though I really don't understand how that would work. If you dont mind, I'm still trying to get all of my create ideas off the paper, and onto the computer, and I have been quite delayed thanks to all the formating. As soon as I get everything done, you will be the first one to know. Thanks :), Anbu320 doujutsu name Well I found a name for the doujutsu I'm making and I was wondering whats ancient world in japanese?--YaijunRinnegan 20:40, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok 13 is currently here. -Fahuem gary 02:18, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the swordsmen i just got ur message and i read ur character idea to make Nōsei's mother a memeber of the current generation of the swordsmen who has died unfortunatly all the members of the current swords men are young and only in their mid to early 20's and this current incarnation of the swordsmen was created about 9 to 10 years before the current storyline and Nōsei himself is 13 years old so that would not fit with the timeline and also i wish to keep all the member of the current swordsmen roster alive and well, so unfortunatly i cannot comply with ur wishes if u wish to make Nōsei a part of the group then i suggest i can give him an apprentice position, sorry i couldn't help u out there.............--Shadow Rage 21:24, June 8, 2010 (UTC) if u wish to make hime an apprentice swordsmen of the mist i can keep an open position for you since Nōsei has what it takes to be an apprentice swordsmen and if the story ever develops in the near future even a future memeber. thank you and good luck on ur work too........--Shadow Rage 21:39, June 8, 2010 (UTC) let me know when u want him to join the group as an official apprentice swordsmen, so i can add him, that is whenever ur ready.......--Shadow Rage 22:06, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Majutsu/kitoujutsu Unfortunately I'm at school and school computers block any kind of chat, thus why I left a message on the talk page instead of simply just bringing it up in chat. I'm going to be at school for the next four or five hours, so I won't be able to get on chat for a while. Shingihoutai | Talk Page 10:44, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Of course! A delete-first-ask-questions-later policy is no good, so I was hoping you could explain if you had a case to present. Shingihoutai | Talk Page 10:49, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I see- an interesting concept! I would be fascinated to know how it was passed down after the Sage spread his teachings, which seem to be implied to have overtaken pre-ninjutsu variants; "The Sage was revered as the man to first understand the very nature of chakra itself. This wisdom, combined with his kekkai genkai, the Rinnegan, allowed the Sage to create the first modern ninjutsu. With such powers at his disposal the Sage obtained a huge following, as men and women from across the world strived to learn from his teachings. As the Sage's disciples grew greater and greater in number it led to the creation of ninja clans, and later, ninja villages. It is impossible to overestimate the Sage's effect on the course of the ninja world's development. As the first true ninja, he created the ninja world, revolutionized it, and left it forever changed." Would you allow other characters to use these concepts? Shingihoutai | Talk Page 11:08, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Fascinating :D (sorry, went for lunch). I'd be interested in the development of both sides of the coin, so to speak, and I'd like to just get a preliminary idea of how it works, and associated pros and cons- could you confirm, deny or expand on these (I have assumed a lot, so I'm prepared to make an ass of myself :P): *No handseals- Pro- technique cannot be copied by an Uchiha or Sharingan *Improper Kitoujutsu/majutsu usage (aka Sakanagi-backlash) : Con- results in damage to body (nervous system), leading to permanent damage in the vein of paralysis or generally being crippled/mutations *No elemental release: Con- perhaps lacks the firepower of strongest elemental jutsu, Pro- does not follow the weak/strong cycle like elements do (e.g. Earth < Water > Fire), so is harder to overpower? *Elemental mimicry: Pro - can use the firepower associated with elemental jutsu? *Incantation: ??? Would love to know more about incantations, whether key words are associated with key aspects of the techniques (e.g. Tiger handsign being associated with fire element jutsu) and so on! *Difference between kitoujutsu and majutsu: Majutsu uses yin and internal energy, seen as evil. Kitoujutsu uses yang and external energy, seen as good, associated with a healing modern ninjutsu. I'm aware that they are not moral or immoral, they are two sides of the coin, I'm just referring to how they may be perceived by other people. Shingihoutai | Talk Page 12:22, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Ping Kaze, you said me to warn you when everyone form The 14th Team was around. well, we are :). Kai - Talk 16:03, June 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Your message Thanks for the welcomes. I don't require that you "sign up", per say. Just put your characters on the talk page so I know who exactly is participating in my stories. I appreciate it. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 04:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) -Chat Info- Hi kaze its uzu, i wont be around Naruto Fanon Chat , so if you need something or just wanna talk you can find me here ----» http://narutofanonchatango.chatango.com/ NarutoUzumaki123 12:47, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Heey Hello,im new on this site and i really enjoy ur work,if it wouldnt be too much to ask could u please take a look at the character im making and help me out a bit cuz im not liking how its turning out,the characters name is Nuud Els,major thanks and sorry for the bother ^^ Belus Levia 00:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Regarding your character Thank you very much,i have a billion unique ideas for this character which i cant wait to write down,and blindness is always cool in anime characters for some reason lolz .And i definetly see what u mean and its something id prefer as well,makes the story seem more realistic.But the problem is the madara issue is 100% essential to my story i just really cant think of any way to make it different.Hmmm but maybe i can just make it that he reapears about 50 years later or something like that, that way the canon storyline is long gone and i wont have to worry about it,what do u think?. Belus Levia 01:01, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmm? Hmm im sorry im not quite sure what u mean by that,like madara's son or like madara's killer or something?? or someother action madara does? sorry im a bit slow today Belus Levia 01:12, August 11, 2010 (UTC) now that is a very interesting idea,but i gotta think things through abit because i dont wanna change to much of my base idea you know?,maybe a few years after the defeat of madara a new organization comes back to try and follow in his footsteps like u said,and the leaders a madara inpersonator or something,thanks a ton for the idea! Belus Levia 01:54, August 11, 2010 (UTC) hello this is shirokei1 i would like to challenge you to a role playing match i been challenging each member in hopes of seeing if i can match or bet anyone if you do except my challenge you can make the match and start it (i'll be using Buddha)just send me the link on my talk page ii think you maybe right i'll be right there 1 sec i'm doing 1 thing right now ok i'm ready to go i'll do ecerything i can to win lol(even if i was horribly murder by almost everyone i face) hello sorry dude can we hold off i need to get a template of jutsu before i start kicking my self im ready its time to start again. i just updated your not looking at the big pic man i have you out number and i can fight for much longer then most ninja nice match so i'll talk to you in about 1 week time.that was a great first run. shirokei1 hello again lol can you look at Buddha and give me any good or bad feed back? shirokei1 thanks thanks for the feed back i was running out of ideas lol i get so into the storyline that i look pass most other things next week i'll be ready to face you and give you a much better match you should read the newest update i did on the role playing area Hajimari v.s Akatsuki, Heisei and Buddha Battle it Out! its a finishing blow from a sneak attack lol /* Confrontation */ your talk with ryu would have been a perfect point for me to attack you both your away from the rest of your group and if need be i could run away if i couldn't handle fighting both you and ryu but i could piss off your akatsuki team more then i have already lol Buddha hello this is shirokei1 are rematch is only like 2 days away man i plan on winning this time buddha ok thats good with me i'll think of the location you just be ready on Wednesday to lose to buddha lol shirokei1 the match has been set Lust for power can he be stop is the main title of the match i made for are rematch i'm starting to think this is going to end badly for me just because i have lost ever match i been in other then 1 no matter i will win this match no matter what lol you can update when you feel like it.buddha hello its your turn. shirokei1 lol you dont think much of buddha's abilitys do you? really i have changed alot and i do plan on winning this its your sharingon thats hard to get past.shirokei1 lol thats nice yes buddha has collected millions of small parts of info on shirokaze so he would know about everything even his sharingon eye so he's aware not to use illusions or anything like that. buddha its your turn your turn man it feels 20x harder facing you know that i have fix and work out my character its odd Shirokei1 23:07, August 18, 2010 (UTC) your turn title says it all Shirokei1 17:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) hey wanna rp hey my name is derekmatthews33 and I wanted to know if you wanted to rp with me my character is Soaka Kemuri just send me a message back if you want too. Derekmatthews33 21:19, September 2, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 Tourney Invite Aloha. I would like to invite you to the Tourney I'm organizing. To learn more about it, please see the link below. :The Grand Shinobi Tournament Sincerely, ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 16:56, September 6, 2010 (UTC) /* /* /* hello this is shirokei1 */ */ */ Hello i was looking for some one to have a spar match with me if you except i'll be using my character Rei HyugaShirokei1 06:18, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm ok with that i should tell you my states are not all right at this time i'm only at a genin rank i'm still attempting to do the chunin exams so the extra info of being a chunin and a couple other things are still not all right but its all good i'll not be online on friday but every other day i'll be online just tell me when your ready.Shirokei1 06:30, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok then your only rule is a non-shinobi village and not a open space i have an idea but i have one questine do you want it to be a large village or a forested area it helps in picking the location i dont mind if you want to destroy a village in the fight or have some normal people in the area or do you want a fight in the land of iron with samurai geting in the way?? i'll leave the set up to you becasue i have no idea were you want to go ok.Shirokei1 05:50, October 17, 2010 (UTC) it'll be Rei Hyuga vs nosei Thats one long starting storyline but its good i like the start so i pick my newest form of Rei Hyuga the crazy Rei to fight you it should be fun hes more like a tank then a ninja.Shirokei1 04:02, October 18, 2010 (UTC) lol i just posted ok man i think you'll find this very fun also can i ask is that other body guard a character of yours?or did you just make her up??Shirokei1 14:19, October 19, 2010 (UTC) dude also i should tell you the next time your weapon hits my clone it'll break,the clones body is only 1/3 of the strength that Rei just warning you so you note that in your next post.Shirokei1 14:19, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up i was a little lost about a couple things but you just cleared it all up i will fix my last post thanks again.Shirokei1 03:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai and Tailed Beast err, am i allowed to make a new kekkei genkai and a fictional tailed beast? pls get back 2 me as soon as possible.